


The Serum

by RadioActivity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin gets into Diego's fridge and drinks something he shouldn't have. Whoops~ More of a ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Serum

The phone call cut through the air, causing Kevin to nearly drop the bowl of popcorn in his lap. He reached for his phone, answering it excitedly. “Hi, Diego!” 

“Kevin, I’m going to be late getting home. I’ll be there in like, twenty minutes. Sorry, coworker piled some of his work on me at the last minute…” he sounded a bit cross. “Are you at my house already? 

“Yes, I’m here, but it’s okay!” Kevin smiled. “I’ll just relax and wait for you to get back.” 

“Okay. I’ll be there soon.” 

They hung up, and Kevin put a movie on, before he realized he was thirsty. He wandered into the kitchen, opening the fridge. He spotted a container of red juice and he grabbed it. He poured it into a glass, and took a sip. He quickly made a face. _Tastes awful._ He poured it down the drain and returned the jug to the fridge. He settled for a glass of water, taking it back to the living room. 

He was ten minutes into the movie when he began to feel a little warm. He unbuttoned his collar and tried to focus on the movie. Five minutes after that, he realized it was impossible. His whole body was literally on fire. His clothes on his skin were almost unbearable, and his head was racing. He slid down the couch, until he was lying on his back, his breathing heavy. He began trembling in fear, and the sensations of that drove him higher. _I shouldn’t have drank that. I hope Diego gets here soon…_

Diego returned a few moments later, entering the living room. “Kevin? I’m- …” He stared, agape as Kevin opened his eyes, flushed all over. “What- what’s wrong?” He rushed over to him, frowning. He placed a hand on his forehead and Kevin moaned into the touch, startling Diego. “Kevin, what happened?” 

“There was- um, some juice and I-” 

Diego let out a long sigh. “Kevin, do you normally drink juice out of unlabeled containers at someone else’s house?” He demanded, removing his hand, getting a breathy sound from Kevin. He hesitated. “... Which unmarked container?”

“It was a juice- Di-diego, just make it better,” Kevin fixed him with his glassy eyes. 

“Alright, you need to try to induce vomiting.” Diego gripped his shoulders, and sat him up.

Kevin rolled his head back, a breathy sound escaping his lips. “Ah- Diego,” He leaned towards him, wrapping his arms around the scientist’s neck, mewling as he did, before pressing his lips against his, feverishly and hungrily kissing him, rubbing their bodies together, making as much hungry contact with the scientist as he possibly could.

Diego pulled away, color just dotting his cheeks. “Kevin, you need to induce-” Kevin ignored him, sliding off the couch, into Diego’s lap, wrapping his hands around Diego’s back, rubbing up on him, his fingers clawing into his back, hungry and eager. “... Well, if that’s how you want to play it.” Diego gripped his hips, standing up, carrying the oversensitive host to the bedroom where he flung him down on the bed. “I need to punish you for drinking my experimentals anyway,” He moved towards him, climbing over top of him, running his hands up Kevin’s stomach, kissing him hard and raking his fingers gently down Kevin’s stomach. 

Kevin moaned, louder than Diego was used to, and that made him smirk. “Ah~ Diego! Diego, yes,” he mewled. 

Diego smirked, unbuttoning Kevin’s shirt. Kevin sucked in a breath when the cool air hit his chest, and Diego lowered his head, kissing and nipping all the way down. Kevin’s hands tangled in his hair, and Kevin arched his back up to meet Diego’s mouth and tongue, completely desperate for the contact. “Nnn- ah-” Kevin dug in tighter, and he all but screamed with pleasure when Diego nuzzled his crotch though the fabric of his pants. 

Diego unbuttoned him, sliding the pants and boxer-briefs down, wrapping his fingers around the length, stroking it up, and down, the foreskin sliding up and over the head and then down to reveal it. Kevin’s punctuated moans evolved into one long, loud moan, as Diego worked him, but when Diego ran his tongue over the exposed head, it was more than he could take. His mind shut down, the world faded away and his body tensed like a piano string, cuming too hard to do anything. 

Once he came back down to earth, he saw Diego exiting the bathroom. “Are you better yet?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Mm…” Kevin closed his eyes. “... Sorry I finished so quickly.” 

“It’s fine. I wasn’t planning on taking advantage of you anyway…” Diego wiped his hands on a towel. "Go ahead and sleep it off. ... oh, and Kevin? Don't drink any more of my experiments, please."

“Uhh,” Kevin managed, around his weak tongue. “What is that even for?” 

“It’s a new experimental serum to increase the population of Desert Bluffs Citizens. You know how our numbers are declining…?” Diego raised an eyebrow. “The idea is to slip it into the water for a few days and… well, 9 months from then… The symptoms, weakness, fever, extrasensitivity... persist until the subject experiences orgasm.” 

“Oh!” Kevin blushed. “That’s so… mm!” 

“So I guess I should report back to my bosses that the product works.” Diego shrugged a bit, heading into the living room. 

Kevin blushed, embarrassed. _I can’t believe that! That was so embarrassing… I am never going to drink another thing out of his fridge again! … come to think about it… how come it wasn’t in a labelled flask or something? …_ Kevin shook off the possibilities floating around his mind, deciding it was safer to not think about it, closing his eyes and relaxing into the bed. However it had happened, Kevin couldn’t say he hadn’t had a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. :) Much appreciated. Link to my tumblr is [here](http://nerdcaptorari.tumblr.com/). Come talk to me if you want, I like people. I reblog Night Vale stuff.


End file.
